Wishes For the Divine
by Blacklight007
Summary: I could tell you you will find inside. I could, that's what this box is for isn't it? But then, you'd never get the satisfaction of finding out for yourself now would you? So instead, I'll simply let your curiosity consume you until, at last, you find out for yourself whats inside. Now how does that sound, Oh reader mine?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or Destiny, or any of the other sources I'll be drawing upon, all I own is me, myself, and I. Enjoy, O reader mine.**

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Yukari Yakumo had been a watcher. A schemer. A hero and a villain both and even something that bordered between the two. She had seen it all and nearly done it all… and the "nearly" part was only because the things left to do were simply not worth doing. Yes, at this point in her long existence she next to nothing to look forward. And yet, as she watched the outside world once more she was reminded by a thought she had had what seemed like an eternity ago.

"_Never underestimate humans."_

At the time, that particular thought had been directed towards one of the earliest shrine maidens of Gensokyo. Yet, as time continued its march on and on that thought had popped up far to often for her own liking. As Yukari reflected more on this thought, she was brought back to when humanity had declared there intention to send a manned rocket to mars. How long ago that was.

"_Of course, the lunarians hadn't been very happy about that prospect, especially since they had already been forced to create their own barrier to hide from the humans who had began to colonize the moon. That was a fun incident."_ The youki hummed to herself while fully knowing how no one else would agree to that last statement. Of course, that was nothing compared to what humanity found when they finally reached it. An existence that both humans and lunarians had discovered as it entered their system, one that the latter wished to avoid and the former wished to contact.

The Traveler.

Or at least, that was what the humans had called it. Of course, they had simply believed the traveler to be an alien, one who's technology was more "magic" than science. But Yukari had not been fooled. This was no alien. I was a god. One whose power and very existence threatened all she and the other sages had worked so hard to create. And so, for the first time since the creation of the Great Hakurei Barrier itself, the Youkai Sages gathered once more.

The discussion had been… intense, to say the least, and no less than twelve spell card battles had taken place before the proceedings would be finished. Of course, if she knew now what the outcome would have been, she wouldn't have bothered at all. Not that she entirely disagreed with doing nothing, that acting now would be a mistake they would all agree, but still! Of course, She had basically been ordered by everyone present to keep watch over this Traveler and whatever plans it had for humanity.

"_*sigh*, so many sleepless days…"_

But she had. Not for humanity's sake of course, but for Gensokyo. But as she continued her watch, the same thought appeared again, and again, and again. Though humanity's sudden technological leap was of course do to the traveler sharing what it knew with the humans (information that she was always present to receive as well), it was what they did with it that had surprised her and everyone else who was aware of the situation. Because they did not fight or bicker sabotage one another out of pointless greed and fear. No, they instead expanded and grew as one. They became more than just humanity. More than just human. They had achieved what even the lunarians had not, and when the civilization in question realized this it was already several years to late. For at the time, it was Humanity who possessed technology greater than the other, and the lunarians knew this well.

"_And so had we."_ The Youkai thought with some slight resentment. Though no one ever had or ever would admit it, Humanity had possessed a power that only a slight few in Gensokyo could actually match, and even then their land would not survive any battle between the two. Fortunately, or more accurately unfortunately, Gensokyo would never know. Though humanity had discovered other forms of alien life, and even made preparation incase they might be hostile, there was simply no preparing for what came. An entity that had simply been un-originally named; The Darkness.

Though in all fairness, there was really no better way to describe this new god. And it was a god. One who's power equalled and arguably even surpassed that of the travelers. And it brought with it extinction. And so, once again the sages had been called together to discuss what they would do. And so, after a full day of discussion and fighting, they had come to a decision. It was both as predictable as it was surprising.

They would do nothing, and pray that this darkness either overlooked Gensokyo, or simply had no qualms with it. That was their decision. They would leave humanity to burn. Not that she couldn't see why, after all the protection of Gensokyo was their one and only concern, and there was no guarantee that they could even stop an invasion of both that magnitude and power. And so they wouldn't.

And thus, she continued her watch. And it was one of the most horrifying things she had ever been forced to gaze upon before. Oh, she had watched humanity at its absolute worst countless times, seen things that no human ever should, and DONE things no human ever could comprehend. But this was not humans killing humans, this was alien after alien utilizing methods and abilities even she found hard to comprehend at times. And it had been used - WAS still being used everywhere on anything that they could. Though Yukari was not exactly a human lover, nor their best friend (being a youkai and all) even she couldn't help but feel sympathy for them… and perhaps even some guilt, though those feelings would never see day or night.

But then, at last the war, if it could be called that, was over. The traveler, having sacrificed itself, had pushed back the darkness and defeated it. But for the poor humans who had survived, their misery had only begun. That being thought, the traveler had left humanity one parting gift, one last chance at salvation. Their so called ghosts of course. Though humanity had (predictable) used that power selfishly to begin with, they had quickly gotten their act together and even managed to stabilize what was left of their species. And once more that thought of hers entered her skull, because humanity not only stabilized, but began to repel the alien threats that had remained. It was a slow process, but they were doing it.

"_Right now as a matter of fact."_She thought with a small smile, one that was washed away as she watched the situation unfold. For the Great Ahamkara Hunt had begun. Of course, this was a detail that only she herself knew about. After all, if anyone knew that the great dragon god had been one such creature, or that the dragon had actually been an alien deity that had only helped with the creation of Gensokyo for Its own selfish desire's… well it would either cause a mass panic of both human and youkai residents, or a call to arms as most of Gensokyo would be off to save their patron deity (or deities?).

Of course, only she herself was aware of the dragon gods true identity, but even if the residents were unable to put two and two together, the knowledge that a race of wish-granting dragons not only existed, but was currently being hunted to extinction by what remained of humanity would be cause for another gathering of the sages… and considering that some of the sages worshiped the dragon god themselves, it was best to keep this information to herself. Like she had done countless times before.

Still, watching humanity butcher and kill what was effectively Gensokyo's over-deity (deities?) was what had caused that one thought to reaper again.

"_Never underestimate humans."_

For even now, even as they brush off the edge of extinction, they are still capable of miracles not even the gods could lay claim to. And the battle unfolding in front of her was simply more proof to the claim.

Though the battle had nearly just beggan, it had in reality been going on for hours, as the Ahamkara had began its whispers and promises long before the fireteam had arrived. The team, Yukari had noted quickly, which had began with six guardians, had dropped to four before they even saw the dragon. One lost to madness, and the other a clever trap that had cleaved both guardian and ghost in two. But credit should be given when due, even if it is never admitted, for the humans, whose existence sat on the border of reality and fantasy both, gave no ground to the dragon once it was found. It was fights like these that made Youkari more and more grateful for the spell card system that had been set in place all those years ago. True, spell card battles could be near cataclysmic in terms of damage, but they rarely if ever resulted in death of either participant(s) while also giving each side a chance, no matter how small, to clutch victory.

"_But this?"_ Yukari thought with a slight downturn of her lips. "_This is nothing more than a slaughter."_ And it was. Though the wish granter wielded reality like a tool, the humans, these guardians had the power to reject such alterations, and with that power they tore the dragon apart. There was no fairness to it, no chance the dragon could escape with its life as the guardians continued their onslaught with both gun and sword and magic and more. It was not to say that the wish wielder did not fight back, but it made no lasting impact as the humans "ghosts" brought them back time and time again.

And then it was over. One of the humans had ended the fight by shoving what they had termed a "Nova Bomb" down the dragon's throat. Childish as the name sounded, it was a powerful ability that all but eradicated the creatures insides. Of course the humans begin to celebrate their victory over the dragon, why wouldn't they? But try as she might, yukari couldn't find it in herself to share their enthusiasm. The reasons could have been countless, and so she pushed the thought away and continued to watch. She watched as they pilfered the body, ripping out both organs and bones. She watched as they created graves for the ones who had not made it, and she watched as they left with their spoils, off to either fight again or return home she knew not and cared not. And then, the youkai known as Yukari realized that their was nothing left to watch, and that her attention was better spent elsewhere than simply gazing upon a new corpse.

And so, with a sigh and feeling of… something, she stepped through her gap and-

Immediately froze.

"Why the hesitation? Our conversation will be far more understanding from within the same dimension, than outside it." A familiar voice whispered all around Yukari as she quickly ascertained her surrounds.

"If your worried about the humans, they left hours ago." The familiar voice whispered again as Yukari quickly settled her nerves and brought a familiar fan to her face while her trusty umbrella lay across her shoulder in an attempt to better hide herself from the clearly not dead dragon.

"Humans have never concerned me much" the youkai begin cautiously. Though she had never conversed with one of these entities outside the dragon god itself, she was aware of why they were being killed to begin with.

"Oh, we are aware creature of the gap, you who see all that lies from within the boundaries of creation." The voice whispered in what any other would assume to be flattery. But there was only one question on her mind now.

"My, to think a stranger would now so much about me." Yukari responded with a raised eyebrow, her question unsaid yet voiced all the same.

"But are we? You are the border between borders, that which refines and rewrites all that lies within. But us? Are we not that which lies without? Are we not the border that lies beyond the concept of border?" The oh so familiar voice of Yuyuko whispered back to her.

"I wouldn't know." Was all Yukari could respond with. This game of conversation was spiraling out faster than she could understand. Maybe if she had been ready to speak with the creature she could reclaim this fight but as of now the confusion of her sudden coming was still in effect while the dragon continued its word play.

"Oh? But are you not the mastermind? Are you not the protector and destroyer? Surely you must have some idea as to what's happening here?" Yuyuko- The _dragon_ whispered again, as Yukari continued to glare at the desecrated corpse.

"I understand that the dead should not be speaking with the living." She answered back with a smirk. Hopefully the dragons response would give her more to work with, like just how much it really knew about her and her Gensokyo. And it knew something, that much could not be denied.

"And yet, here we are in this cave of mars, where the dead speak with fantasy as if all was peaceful in the paradise they call home.'' The dragon answered with a smugness that had yukari glaring again. This creature had not only seen her move, but had walked into it a way that confirmed her worst fears. It new about Gensokyo, and if this dragon did then it was possible all the Ahamkara did. Wonderful. And yet…

"If your trying to get me to save your life, your going on about it in a very annoying way." Yukari responded with a huff of annoyance.

"But I see no reason in such an action, after all it was never our ability to live that made us enemies of humanity. No, I began this journey of words for but one reason; I have a wish to make." If that didn't start the alarm bells, then nothing would.

"Oh? And what could I possibly do that you could not oh wish-granter?" The youkai responds with a fair amount of both caution and curiosity as she puts on a questioning front.

"Protect that which I can not". The dragon replied simply. But Yukari had no response, for something had caught her full attention, and whether it was planned or not mattered not for everything became clear in an instant as Yukari gazed down on the tiny form of an egg nearly three feet from her (which had not been there moments before), one that she had never seen before yet knew what hid inside.

"Im afraid… im a little too busy to be taking care of a child…" Youkari responded slowly as she tried to process what was now happening. Of course her statement was met with a chorus of laughter so befitting Yuyuko that she almost believed she was here. Almost.

"I never expected you to take care of them, only watch. No, I knew that if you took them you would simply hand them off to someone else, or perhaps even leave them in the wild." It was easy to tell That the Youkai resented that statement, though only because that's what she would end up doing when- IF she granted this wish, which looked like a big if at the moment.

"You know, I am aware of why your being hunted to extinction" she replied with no amount of subtlety, "How does this benefit my "paradise", as you put it?" She continued with a raised eyebrow. Of course the question was more rhetorical than anything. After all, though the wish welders were generally considered greedy and self interested, the ability to grant one's wish was a powerful ability, and if the last Ahamkara was both raised and cared for in Gensokyo, it could very well end up being its most powerful asset. Or its destroyer.

"I see you require but one more push before you finalise your decision" The dragon practically purred into her ear. But before she could retort, the dragon struck first once more.

"So then, O undecided mine, I will grant you any wish of your choosing, whenever and wherever you wish, with no strings attached". It purred out again. Though this time the youkai liked what it heard. A lot, in fact. Enough so that when she closed her fan and smiled down upon the dragon infront her, all present knew the outcome without needing a single whisper to confirm it.

"You'll keep your word I assume?" She asked as she gingerly walked up to the egg in question, umbrella still out and open like it was expected to rain any second.

"Oh but of course, seeing as I AM nothing but my word at this point." The dragon replied casually as she held out her hand, before cautiously picking up the surprisingly heavy egg in question.

"So then, what is it im calling you?" She asked the the dragon egg as it sat in her hand, giving off a warm but comfortable heat in response.

"They have chosen their name, and it will be Ladon". The Ahamkara stated as it continued to respond with the voice of her friend.

"They have, have they?" Yukari asked with a questioning look as she continued to gaze at the form of the egg. Of course, this question would also go unanswered as the youkai suddenly turned around and began walking back towards the gap she had initially stepped forward through to begin with.

"Well, I must say that it's been a pleasure and an experience doing business with you." The youkai called out as she neared the gap, ready to leave this place and situation behind for good.

"The same could be said about thee, O Youkai mine." And at this Yukari quickly turned around, for the voice had changed to one far deeper, and far more sinister. Not only that, but it had sounded like it was coming from the corpse itself. But as she waited for another response, for something to signal what she heard was real and not just her imagination, she was left with nothing but a silence more horrible than any tomb, and an egg that could very well doom her Gensokyo just as it could help it.

"_I have the distinct feeling I was just played like a fiddle…"_ Yukari couldn't help but think as she entered her gap at last. "_And I don't like it all… I wonder if that's what everyone else feels like when they interact with me?"_ The youkai questioned as she mulled over plan after plan in her head. After all, she could not raise a baby, much less a dragon. And while she COULD make Ran do it, she wanted the child to want to protect Gensokyo of it own volition… and a strange feeling told her that Ran would not install that feeling into the child. So then who could? Decisions, decisions…

* * *

**And so begins the tale of an outsiders life into a world of endless fantasy and fighting. What will happen? How will the world of Gensokyo respond to this new entity? And most importantly, who do you want to see interact with our yet to be fully introduced main character, O readers mine? Of course, your thoughts and ideas are welcomed here. While ive played all the games, I can't say ive delved into the comics myself, and so most characters will be developed by a combination of their wiki, things ive observed, and what i've read others do. Of course if you wish to help create this story, then let me know. I'm sure we can work out a wish or two…**


	2. Chapter 2: Reluctant Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or Destiny, or any of the other sources I'll be drawing upon, all I own is me, myself, and I. Enjoy, O reader mine.**

* * *

Her eye was twitching. She tried to suppress it, of course, tried to ignore the feeling in her gut. But it was very hard considering the circumstances. Here she was, on her way back from the human village after checking up with her friend Keine and grabbing some groceries, and after finally getting through the bamboo forest and reaching her home, what does she find? An object and a note. And the longer she read that damned note, the closer she got to burning down the forest… again.

"Dear Fujiwara no Mokou." The pyromancer spoke out, hoping that saying the words out loud might somehow alleviate the tension in her body. "I have recently come into contact with an invaluable possession, one who's worth may very well outweigh everything and everyone in Gensokyo itself. Unfortunately, I have come to the realization that I am unable to properly care for such an entity, and have decided that you may be the best for the job. I hope my faith in you is not misplaced. Signed, a far away friend."

In truth, under any normal circumstances, she most likely wouldn't have minded. Indeed, she may even have felt a bit flattered that someone thought so highly of her as to trust her with something seemingly so important. But this was different. Why you may ask? Because the object in question was an egg. Or should she say, it WAS an egg, as nothing but the shell remained. And the door to her home was wide open.

"I just finished renovating the place," Mokou said as she stepped inside her home, her groceries long forgotten at the entrance. "So I swear that if even a single thing is out of place, I'll turn it to ash. I don't care if its the damned Dragon God itself-"

SQUEAK!

She stopped, before quickly narrowing her eyes to where the sound had come from.

"_That sounded like some kinda mouse or rat. Don't tell me what was in the egg-"_ She shook away those thoughts as she made her way into her living room, quickly scanning the room for any signs of, well anything really.

"_Mice or rat, either way don't come from eggs last time I checked… which means it seems I may have a pest problem after all-"_ But once again her train of thought derailed, though this time for a different reason. Blood. She could smell blood, and if she stayed perfectly still the sound of flesh ripping could barely be heard as well. She raised an eyebrow at this, before moving over to the chabudai she had set in the middle of the room, before slowly looking under it, and what a sight to greet her.

Turns out the squeak did come from a mouse… one that was no longer part of this world as something was tearing into it. She'd say what it was, but that would require her to KNOW what it was, because it didn't look like anything she had ever seen before. The best way to describe the creature would be some sort of snake lizard hybrid. With wings. It took a total of three seconds to process what was eating the mouse, and when she did all her trepidation and anger faded away to wonder, and why wouldn't it? She was hosting a DRAGON after all.

Thirteen thousand years (give or take) she had lived, yet in all that time never once had she laid eyes on something that could be called a "dragon", in fact the last time a dragon had been seen was when the dragon god helped create the Great Hakurei Barrier, at least according to keine. And yet… here be a dragon.

"_A very small one in fact…" _The pyro thought for a moment, realizing that it must have been what was in the egg. It was then that she got the feeling that something was watching her. Looking back at the dragon, she was slightly surprised to see that the tiny wyrm was looking right at her, a piece of flesh tangling from its mouth as it continued to stare at her with puny eyes as it took in her her form, starting with her red eyes and ankle-length white hair as well as the fire proofing paper charms she had tied in a bow. It then moved to her light brown shirt that had slowly been discolored as if it's from fire, and then her dark red sashinuki hakama that she randomly decorated with fire protecting paper charms. But as the creature looked her over, she couldn't stop looking into its eyes, eyes that even she could tell held an intelligence. This dragon wasn't just looking at her like how a wild rabbit or bird would look at a predator or passing entity, no it was judging her for all intent and purpose, though for what she did not know.

After about five minutes of simply staring at each other however, Mokou decided to break, or in her case incinerate, the ice first.

"Uhh… Hi?" Though she had tried to hide it, it was obvious how much her voice was colored by a combination of both nervousness and excitement. The dragon for its part, simply tilted its head slightly, before returning to ripping the mouse to shreds.

"_Huh… that was a bit underwhelming."_ Mokou couldn't help but muse before she was suddenly brought back to reality, as the dragon had somehow moved its way over to a mere few inches away, with the ravaged mouse in between the two.

"Uhh…" Mokou slightly drooned out as she stared at the dragon and the mouse, unsure of both how the wyrm could move so silently and at its intention. Of course, the intention became quite clear when the dragon nuzzled the mouse closer to her with an expectant look to it.

"Oh, yeah that's a negative little guy." Mokou told the now sad looking little dragon with a bit of a smirk. "Tell you what though, how about you let me unload the food I brought, and i'll make us something way better than some dead old rat, that sound good?" She rhetorically asked the wyrm. Which was probably why she was surprised when the dragon gave her a solid nod of approval.

"Smart little thing huh? Well, I just hope that means I won't have to worry about training you." The pyro stated as she stretched, the act of leaning under the table for so long causing her muscles to stiffen. She was startled, however, when something shot passed her head before a moment later a weight settled on it. Before she could fling the offending thing off, she heard the sound of… purring?

A quick glance upwards showed that the little wyrm had somehow made it onto her head, and was making itself comfortable by coiling into itself. The act reminded her of something between a cat and a snake.

"Freeloader." She said with a sigh, and she could swear that the purring got louder. With a quick hum to herself, she went back outside to grab her groceries, which she brought in and quickly unloaded, all awhile the little tyke just purred in content.

"Alright little guy, whatcha you fancying tonight huh?" She asked the dragon as she laid out some of the dishes she could make. The weight on her head began to shift slightly, before it disappeared as the little wyrm jumped onto the counter. Once more, Mokou found herself impressed. Considering the little guy had literally been born today (and possibly only hours ago), it was already acting like it had been alive for years.

She was brought out of her musings however, as a small grunt came from the little guy, who was sitting in front of one of the dishes with a look of approval in its eyes.

"Sushi huh? Damn, not a day old and yet you already appreciate the finer arts." Mokou said with a large grin, that is before a thought struck her.

"I wish we had some sake though." She said with a bit of a frown… that was until she heard something tumble over behind her. Looking backwards, she was very surprised to see that the little dragon had somehow gotten behind her. What was more surprising though, was the small crate the wyrm was attempting to get into (because last she checked, there was no create there before).

Walking over, she quickly opened the crate after the dragon got off it, and was immensely surprised to find the crate full of sake, and a note which, which after a quick read explained that the crate was from Keine as an apology to drinking the last of sake the last time she was over.

"Huh, well that's convenient." She said before a large grin overtook her. "Not that i'm complaining." She then turned towards her new companion, still sporting a huge grin.

"Well with that out of the way, why don't we make some food huh?" She said as she began to prepare their meal, a cheer in her step that she had not felt for a long time.

* * *

Turns out the little guy was around 70% stomach or something, as not only had it finished the roll she had made for it, but had also "stolen" two of hers as well. After that discovery she had sat down on her back porch with the newest resident (and wasn't that a strange thought), and began to watch the moon and stars far above the bamboo tree.

"Alright," Mokou finally spoke out after several minutes of silence, taking a sip of her gifted sake before continuing.

"If you're gonna live with me little guy, then there are two rules and an important matter we need to discuss." She said while looking down onto the dragon in question, who looked up at her from her lap with some slight confusion.

"First, my word is law capiche?" At the dragons little nod she continued. "Second, never leave the house on your own. Trust me when I say, there are all manner of unfriendly things out there. Plus it's really easy to get lost, and I don't want to have to worry about that alright?" Again the dragon nodded to her in understanding (or what looked like it anyways).

"Awesome, alright, last thing is this; what am I gonna call you?" She said with a raised eyebrow at the dragon, who was now sporting a look of concentration, as if it was thinking on something.

"Now, personally I was thinking-" But she never got to say what, for something beat her to it

"Ladon"

To say she jumped from her position into a combat stance was an understatement. Of course as she looked around she couldn't see anything else here except herself and her pet, who was currently giving her the evil eye as it sat on the ground.

"Sorry, I just… thought I heard a voice…" of course, what she didn't say was that it sounded familiar, very familiar…

"_I could have sworn I just heard Keine just now."_ She thought before shaking her head of those thoughts.

"Sorry about that, here." she said as she held out her hand for the dragon, who, after a moment of sending her another glare walked onto.

"_To think he perfectly fits in the palm of my hand."_ She thought as she sat back down herself, laying the dragon across her lap afterwards.

"Say little guy…" She said while looking down on the dragon again, who was now looking up at her with a questioning curiosity.

"How does… Ladon sound?" She asked hesitantly. The dragon seemed to give it some thought, before nodding its head in agreement.

"Cool, now that that's out of the way, we should probably call it for the night." Mokou declared as she gently cupped Ladon into her hands before taking it to her room where she set him on the bed as she prepared for the night.

"Get some rest little guy, were heading out to the human village tomorrow which can be quite the journey." The pyro announced as she hopped onto the nice bed, Ladon already laying down on its end in a look of content as both began to drift into the realm of dreams.

That night, Mokou dreamed of light and dark… and of those that fled from both.

* * *

"Well little guy, we made it." Mokou declared as she overlooked the village from the top of a nearby hill, Ladon purring in content as he too looked into the sprawling village and nearby forest below from atop her head, and a quick glance to their left showed a large temple sitting on an even larger hill that also overlooked the village some distance away. The journey had thankfully been free of anything worth note as it seems the summer weather was affecting humans and youkai alike, as no one wanted to do much of anything these days.

"So before we head in little guy, I need to lay down some rules alright." Mokou said as they overlooked the largest human bastion in Gensokyo.

"First, Don't leave my side. While I doubt any of the human will cause us trouble, there are a fair amount of youkai that frequent the village as well, and i'd rather not risk them making a scene without me there to handle the situation." Already knowing that Ladon would be listening, the pyro continued on without missing a beat.

"And second, if anyone DOES give you trouble, just point me in the direction of the fool and i'll turn them to ash, k?" Taking the fact that the purring intensified for a moment as confirmation, she began to make her way down

She casually made her way down to the nearest entrance, the guards on standby giving her a quick greeting of recognition before doing a double take, their eyes not once leaving the top of her head until they were out of sight. This, naturally, turned out to be a common reaction from amongst… well, everyone who was within eyesight it seemed. Of course, the stares eventually upgraded to whispering. Which mokou completely ignored. She was looking for someone after all, and didn't have time to indulge in the passing byes of the common folk. Thankfully for her it was Friday, which meant the one she was looking for was most likely still teaching. She hoped. It took another five minutes of walking or so before she finally reached her destination; the village school house. She gave the door a couple of taps, a moment later she heard a slight, "come in '' from the other side. Mokou slightly opened the sliding door, enough to lean partially through, after which she gave her long time friend, Keine Kamishirasawa a cheeky grin followed by a quick, "Hey Keine." Keine, for her part was rocking her usual outfit of long silver hair with blue highlights, a hat that looks like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side and her usual dress, which is dark blue with white short sleeves and a red ribbon tied to the bottom of the collar.

"Oh, hello mokou, what are you-" Her friend began to say before going silent, her eyes fully on the wyrm resting on her head, who was taking his own time to survey the room and the many wide eyed children in it.

Keine, for her own part was staring intently at the dragon, before suddenly looking back at the children in the room and then back at the dragon. Mokou herself was trying to hold back a fit of laughter at the display. Laughter which quickly died when keine gave mokou, not the dragon, a very stern look before turning back to the class.

"Class dismissed!" She yelled out before rushing over to a now confused mokou. Keine quickly opened the rest of the sliding door before grabbing the pyros hand and leading (dragging) mokou towards the outskirts of the village. Of course, any cry on mokou's part was completely ignored until the two were standing outside a very nice house, which the pyro recognized as keine's.

"Inside, now!" Keine said while practically shoving mokou inside.

"Hey! What's the big deal huh?! Your acting like the worlds about to end keine!" The pyro complained but nonetheless followed her friend.

"You have no idea what you've done, have you?" Her friend asked as she directed them to the living room where mokou eventually sat down in her usual spot at keine's command. Mokou eventually let out a sigh at the question before shrugging her shoulders.

"Unless I set something on fire the last time I was here," it was quickly confirmed that was not the case, "then no, I got nothing." She declared with another slight shrug. Her friend let out a noise between a sigh and a groan at that, before fixing mokou with a very intent stare.

"Mokou, for someone who's around thirteen hundred years old, you can be very naive at times." The immortal took offense to that, but was unable to say what was on her mind as keine continued.

"Look, I get that your not exactly the most religious one here in Gensokyo, but even you have to have SOME understanding of what bringing a DRAGON- I assume that is an actual dragon?" Keine began rubbing her temples as mokou gave a confirming nod, though she did stop halfway through and looked down at the dragon with an accusatory eye.

"That, or he's a shapeshifter who just likes this form." At that, keine stopped rubbing her temple… before signing into both her hands.

"Legends say that the dragon god was capable of taking on a thousand different forms if it chose to, so I'm guessing it transformed in front of you?" She asked her friend.

"Eh, kinda. When I woke up this morning he looked like some kinda eight legged lizard with frills on its head. I was about to incinerate it before I… I guess I blinked and then there he was, the same form as I remembered him. I just thought I was imagining things…" Mokou trailed off, a look of concentration on her face.

"Mokou?" Keine asked as her friend continued to remain silent.

"I was just thinking… I think the thing I saw this morning, It had a feature that was the same as Ladon has now." mokou said while looking over the dragon again, who was now resting on the pyro's lap after she started to move her head too much.

"Really? And what would that have- wait, Ladon?" Keine asked in confusion as mokou gave her a shrug.

"We came up with the name last night."

"What do you mean, ''we?" Keine asked slowly, yet before either could speak another voice called out.

"She means me of course." A sound echoed around the room. At that, both females looked to the only other entity in the room, who was looking directly at the teacher with a look that just screamed, "who else?".

"Huh… that's new." mokou eventually said as the dragon curled back into the pyro's lap.

"Mokou, how long ago did you… "find" our friend here?"

"Yesterday. Someone left their egg on my porch, though it had hatched by the time I got back." mokou answered, though not once did she take her eyes off the apparent talking dragon. "I also found a note, but all it said was that they couldn't take care of Ladon here and so they instead gave him to me to take care of."

At that keine put on what mokou had dubbed her "thinking face", which quickly collapsed as she shook her head free of whatever she was thinking.

"This is a lot to take in at the moment." Keine said as she got to her feet. "I'm gonna go make some tea, you want any?"

"Nah, I think I need something a bit stronger in all honesty." Mokou replied with a grin, taking her eyes of the dragon to look over at keine… who looked like she was about to suffer from a panic attack.

"Keine… are things really so bad with Ladon here?" Mokou asked her friend who stopped at the doorway to the kitchen.

"If things play out like I think they will? They will be worse." She said before entering the kitchen, leaving Mokou to stew in her thoughts as she subconsciously began to pet Ladon, who started to purr from the action. Keine came back soon, and though she did a double take at the interaction she eventually sat down where she had been before with a cup of tea in one hand, and a bottle in another.

"Here." she said as she pushed the bottle towards the immortal who grabbed it, and after a quick sniff smiled at the familiar smell of alcohol.

"Thought you were out." Mokou stated after a long sip.

"I thought I was to after the party a couple days ago, but it seems I had some in the back cover." Keien responded with a small smile.

"Well i'm not complaining, oh and thanks for the sake yesterday." Mokou responded with a grin.

"Uh, yeah. Your… you're welcome…"

"You alright keine?" Mokou asked as her friend began to trail off.

"Yeah." She said with a shake of her head, "just a little light headed is all."

"If you're sure…"

"I am sure. Now then," Keine stated as she set her tea down before shifting her position to something more comfortable.

"It seems you need a bit of a reminder as to the importance of the dragon god." Keine said as she gave Ladon a quick once over before returning her gaze to mokou's own.

"Ah come on Keine, I don't need a history lesson." Mokou pouted to her friend.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not giving you one." the teacher said while giving Mokou a steel look, much to the pyros confusion.

"Look Mokou, while it's true that there exist many different religions and gods in Gensokyo, the dragon god is considered the highest state of divinity in the entire land. Do you get it? What you just did, bringing that-" Keien stopped as she felt a glare from the entity in question.

"Sorry Ladon." Keine apologized to the now content looking wyrm, before looking up to her friend again. "Imagine this mokou, imagine for a second that instead of bringing Ladon down to the village, you instead brought the Buddha himself here. Because that's the reaction the town is going to have." It seemed, judging by the look on mokou's face that she finally understood what she had done.

"Uh, but Ladons just a dragon right? I mean, last I checked he wasn't some divine entity or anything." The pyro asked hesitantly, only to feel her stomach drop as her friend shook her head.

"The last time a dragon was ever seen was when the dragon god disappeared, that along with the fact that Ladon here is displaying features and abilities that resemble what little information we do have on the dragon god means that a leap of logic could easily be taken, especially by those who remember the old stories." Keien stated as she began to down her tea again.

"So, what? You think that Ladon here is the dragon gods descendant or something?" Mokou asked as keine put down her empty cup.

"I don't know, nothing about this really makes sense… which is why I think we should handle this cautiously." Keine finally answered after several seconds to mokou's confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that until we can figure things out better it would probably be in our best interest to hide what has transpired." Mokou's eyes widened at that, before she finally nodded in understanding.

"You want to devour the history of today, making it so people forget That I came by at all, right?" The pyro asked, to which the teacher gave a nod to.

"Yes, I think that's the smartest move we have at the moment." Keine declared before standing up, a motion mokou copied after having transferred Ladon to the top of her head.

"Alright, I won't bring Ladon around again, at least until we get this sorted out." Mokou said as she made her way over to the houses backdoor along with keine.

"Good. Also, whatever you do mokou, NEVER leave Ladon here alone. While I can hide your coming here to the village, there's no telling how many others might already be aware of his existence."

"What, you think someone might come after him?" Mokou asked as she glanced out the back door to see if the coast was clear.

"Perhaps," Keine said before releasing a long sigh, "Gensokyo is full of things both strange and wonderful, so it's impossible to tell how it will react to this news."

"You gonna be alright?" Mokou asked her friend after she began to rub her temple again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm gonna need to take a couple days off though to wrap my head around this. I'll see if I can't find anything else that might give us an edge over all this… unless you want to say anything?" Keine said to the dragon, who in turn looked down at her, and after a moment gave a small shoulder shrug in response.

"Thou business is thy own, and concerneth me not unless forced otherwise." The dragon replied with a voice that echoed throughout the house, causing the two girls to stare at the dragon for a moment before Keine turned away.

"I suppose it's to be expected, I just hope we can figure something out before the situation evolves past my control." keien said to herself before turning back to her friend.

"You'd better get going mokou, the longer you wait the more dangerous the journey back will become".

"What, you think anything here can actually kill me?"

"You? No. Whom I'm worried about is your passenger." Keine replied dryly, much to Mokou's chagrin.

"Alright, alright, i'm heading out. Be seeing you around keine." Mokou said as she left the building and began her way home, though not without a quick glare to the sun that was already making it decent over the horizon.

"You to mokou." Keine all but whispered as her friend left with what could possibly the dragons gods descendant… or reincarnation?

"*Sigh*, looks like i'm gonna have to hit the books here soon… I wonder if the SDM would be willing to lend some out…" Keine thought out loud as she shut the door and went to her room. Finding a stack of blank paper she began writing as quickly as she could. There was a lot that needed to be done and it needed to be done soon, no use waiting. Soon she was writing out the rough draft of her paper, slowly perhaps but every word needed to be chosen carefully.

"_Dear Remilia Scarlet…"_

* * *

The sun was setting again for the… fifth? Sixth time? She didn't know, couldn't remember how long she had wandered inside this damned forest for. Day after day and night after night she had wandered, and she had fought. These damned monsters just kept coming and coming! Oh, they were sneaky creatures unlike the servants of darkness she had fought and fought and fought. No, these creatures, they came at you with innocent forms and promises of help, only to jump you when you least expected it! But she had grown wise to their ploys, their deceptions and schemes!

Thankfully these monsters didn't care much for the day, many of which had decided to simply outright ignore her in favor of hiding from the summer heat. Of course, she would have attempted to expunge them anyways, were it not for her dwindling supply of ammo.

"Gah!" The girl suddenly exclaimed as she leaned against the nearest tree, her free arm once again clutching the stump of what was left of her right arm. An unfortunate casualty of last night's excursion to find this mysterious house in the woods. She had no idea where it was, only that its occupant would be her only hope of surviving, at least according to the entity that had brought her here to begin with, a prospect which was looking more and more unlikely by the second.

After the pain subsided yet again, she reached down for her holster, and removed the firearm that had saved her life more times than not. She quickly went over it, taking in every nick and scratch that marred its surface before flicking open the hand cannons ammo chamber and quickly counting its occupants.

"Four shots…" She silently cursed as she closed the ammo chamber and holstered her precious life saver.

"Come on Luna, you can do this! The house is just around the corner!" The girls practically shouted as she attempted to slap some sense into herself with her good arm, though the fact she had been telling herself that for days now went ignored as she once again began her trek through the misty forest. Unfortunately, minutes faded into hours and before she knew it night had once again overtaken the eerie forest. Yet still she wandered on, having already experienced what happens when one attempts to hide in the night.

"Oh my~ Look what we have here ladies!" A voice suddenly echoed out, one which caused the girl's stomach to drop as she quickly scanned her surroundings only to find a small pack of the monsters had surrounded her.

"My my, what a poor lost thing you are~" One of monsters cooed sarcastically as the pack of… seven or so creatures began to slowly close in on her.

"Aw, it looks like it's in pain, doesn't it? Let's put her out of her misery~" Another one practically sung as it licked its child like lips. An action the rest repeated. Of course, she wasn't fooled by their child like appearances. Once? Yes. But this time? This time she had her trusty cannon pointed at the closest creature.

"Oh~ And what's a little stick like that gonna do to the likes of a youk-"

_BANG!_

The thing wearing the skin of a child slowly looked to the dagger like projectile embedded in there chest, a look of shock and surprise covering their features as a sickly green light began to exhume from their veins. The thing then faded away with a nightmarish scream like some sort of bad dream, though one which the other spirits remembered as the shock quickly gave way to anger as the remaining monsters dashed towards their friends executioner with snarls and threats of a painful death, who just managed one final shot before the creatures converged on her position. Thankfully, the shot found itself right between the eyes of another creature before the girl suddenly moved with an unnatural fluidity, practically flying in between the small gap the monsters had left. But it wasn't enough.

_CRACK!_

Before the girl could face the demons before her, something slammed into her back and sent her flying into a nearby tree, which cracked under her hitting it. A second later she was on the ground and against the tree, as the remaining things slowly prowled towards her. She tried to sit up, but found the pain in her chest unbearable, coupled with the fact that the wind had been sorely knocked out of her it would take perhaps a minute before she could even attempt to breath properly, and from the looks of things she wasn't going to last seconds.

The creatures were saying something of course, but she couldn't hear them. In fact, the ringing in her head was starting to become unbearable. So she stopped looking at her soon to be killers, and glanced up at the sky. It was… nice. The moon was nearly full, the stars were brightly shining, and the angel descending was breathtaking- wait… angel?

She tried blinking a few times to see if maybe something was just stuck in them, you know, like blood? But no, the more she tried to clear her eyes, the more in focus the angel appeared. It was at this point that she realized she was about to black out due to… well there were a lot of reasons why but before she did, she heard one last sentence before she faded into the shadow she coveted so much.

[SPELL CARD: WAR COMMAND "DOLLS' WAR"]

* * *

**So, first off… wow, the first chapter took off like a rocket! Which is why I must apologize for taking so long to get this out. I wanted it out last week but it didn't happen as you may have realized. So to make it up I'm already working on the next chapter and should have it done by the end of this week or the beginning of next. Now, a couple of things to point out, A) It's going to be a wee bit before we really get into the Destiny part of this crossover, besides the obvious ones already of course. **

**B) I'm going to attempt to make this as friendly to both touhou and destiny people as I can, which generally means long explanations on lore or such stuff. So, if you are already a lore expert on one franchise or the other, I ask for patience as I help ease in those who know nothing on one or the other. The last thing is in concern to touhou, which is this; A lot of the lore on touhou is either not known, or only vaguely touched up on, which means I will either be using fan theories I personally like or use the fact that this is a crossover with destiny to my advantage. Either way, I look forward to the next and wish you all a pleasant day/night, Oh Readers Mine.**


End file.
